User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Tale; The Seekers of Truth. Chapter 2
Am I saying it was my fault Lucia was a Seeker? No. Chapter 2 everyone! Tune in tomorrow for Chapter 3! I hope you guys like this so far. 'Chapter 2: A New Seeker: Meet Lucia, the Alchemist. ' I was told Chrome was defeated. A young hero named Luka, accompanied by the Monster Lord strangely enough, managed to stop her. It seems Promestein wasn't too worried. Chrome must have put up a huge fight as the Monster Lord seemed to be wiped out according to Promestein. I do hope she's alright however. After a few days, I got called by Promestein to assist in devilering tech to Lily's manor. You can imagine how I reacted... "Not Lily's! Master Promestein with all due respect, she's a crazy woman." I protested. "Solomon you're being superstitious. Besides she loves having you around." Promestein responded. Although she was joking Lily always demands I come by personally for... obvious testing reasons. "Now you could always just stay with Laplace," "Really?" I asked. "Where you will be drained for insubordination." She finished. "Nevermind I'll go to Lily's." Although Laplace preserves her subjects for research, I wouldn't want to take my chances. I applied my disguise and we departed to Lily's manor in Witch Hunt village located in Safina. It was a quiet town, mostly because Lily accused the villagers of witchcraft in order to research on them in her dungeons. Meaning villagers often kept to themselves to avoid looking suspicious. We arrived to a strange sight however, we warped in a hidden location however to avoid detection. "Promestein, the city seems busier than usual." I noted. "A lot of the women from Lily's dungeon are free now. So are some men." "Indeed, shall we see where Lily is?" She asked. I nodded my head and followed her. Promestein entered Lily's manor, she wanted preserve some of her research. I was ordered to keep watch. I stood outside waiting. I eventually got bored and wandered around the village outskirts. However I soon bumped into a young woman who seemed to be running away from Witch Hunt Village. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I looked at her. "Are you ok?" after asking that, I got a look at her face, and her body. I immediately remember, I nearly jumped ten feet when she lunged at me back then. I jumped back and shouted; "You again?!" "I remember you! You were that man that gave Lily those machines!" She shouted, soon she transformed her arms into several tentacles. "I went through hell back there, I should return the favor to you." I held my gun-staff. I jumped back and revealed it's true form and took aim. "Back off! I'm armed!" I said. "That's a strange staff... did you build it?" She asked. "You must have studied Magical Sciences as well." "No... but I did perform some modifications... By the way, I'm Solomon. I'm sorry about that time in Lily's manor. I was following orders." I said. She turned her arms back to normal. "Well because of her, I don't think I can face anyone again. Or trust anyone. I'm Lucia." She said. "You know about Magical Sciences?" I asked. "I've been studying for two years." "I studied at the national University in Sabasa. I was the top of the class and happy. Before she ruined my life." She said looking away. "Anyways, I'd love to suck you dry for helping Lily, but I don't want to be around this place anymore." I looked at her, I felt sorry for her. The women and men in this village went through alot. I couldn't help but feel bad. As she walked off, she stopped and turned to me. "Wait," she said. "You said you were following orders? Who had sent you?" She turned to me. "Uh, that's classified information?" I tried saying. "I'm not stupid." She said as her arms turned back into tentacles. "Perhaps I'll just rape the information out of you. I was forced to drain the men of this city constantly, one more wouldn't kill me." I was about ready to shock her and use Zylphe to retreat. I didn't want to make too much noise and have the entire town on to our actions. But before we could fight, I heard a familiar voice interrupt our confrontation. "Solomon I told you to wait outside the manor." Promestein had said. "What am I going to do with you?" "Master, I apologize." I said as I stood down. "And who is this?" She said observing Lucia. "This is Lucia... she was one of Lily's experiments." I answer. Promestein merely smiled and responded; "Solomon, return to the Drain Lab. I wish to speak with her in private." I was a little shocked. But I decided not to question it and agreed. She used her power to warp me back to the Drain Lab. As I was warped back, Laplace greeted me. "Welcome back..." She began to say however she noticed Promestein was absent. "Solomon, where is Master Promestein?" "She told me to return to the lab while she spoke to one of Lily's experiments in private." I explained. "That's quite odd." Laplace said. Being mostly machine, it's very unique of her to have logical thought processors. She notices quite a few things she deems illogical in her view. "What happened to Lily?" "Well we arrived to most of the city, including Lily's test subjects back to normal. Lily wasn't in her manor it seemed." I explained to Laplace. "It seems Lily has met the same hero whom stopped Chrome." Laplace said. "That would be the logical explanation." This hero Laplace mentions, Promestein said she felt some power from him. According to data Promestein has received, this hero is now hunting the Four Spirits and recruiting their power. He's also traveling with the Monster Lord. I know eventually he'll grow into a threat if he continues meddling in the Seekers of Truth's affairs. After a short while, Promestein returned to the Drain Lab. However standing behind her was Lucia. I knew what had happened back there when I saw Lucia, it happened to me two years ago. "Laplace, this is Lucia, a fellow truth-seeker. She will be joining us in our cause." She had said. She then turned to me. "Solomon, since you two have gotten acquainted already, you will give her the tour and show her to her quarters. She'll be sleeping next door to you." I didn't even protest, I wasn't even surprised. I was told the goal of the Seekers of Truth involved the recruitment of other truth-seekers. If Lucia was just that, then I can't complain. "Yes Master Promestein." I said. "Follow me Lucia." I turned around and began giving her the tour of the facility. I had later found out Promestein is training her knowledge of Magical Sciences further and teaching her to construct chimera of her own. It also seems she has improved upon the altered body that was a result of Lily's research. Like me, she is wrapped up in training and studies. But like Lily, she requests me for... samples for research purposes. During one sample extraction, she explained why. "Why me specifically?" I asked wincing. Having finished twice already, my body was already very weak but consumed by pleasure. "We have hundreds, if not thousands, of male subjects." "Think of it as a thank you, and as payback." She said. "You helped Lily, but you helped me afterwards in finding this place." As it was an order from Promestein, 'No' is not a valid answer. But a little trump card against my one weakness here was nearing completion. Category:Blog posts